Donkey Kong Country 4
Donkey Kong Country 4 is a platformer video game created by Brock Productions for the Wii U as a downloadable game for the Nintendo eShop, being released in early June for most territories. It is the fourth game in the Doney Kong Countries series and the first one since 1997. Gameplay The game introduces the "tag-team" system, where Diddy, Donkey and Kiddy Kong follow each other throughout each level. However, the monkey in the front of the group is the Kong in play, so the other Kongs simply follows behind the other. If the hero in play is injured, he quickly runs off the screen, and the Kong behind him takes his place as the character in play, and that similiarly happens with the two kongs. In cases like this, only Kong is on the screen at the time, as the other is defeated. If the lone Kong is injured by an enemy, the player loses an Extra Life and must restart the level from the beginning or by the Star Barrel. Fortunately, any Kong that is missing can be recovered by breaking open a DK Barrel; however, these special barrels do not appear many times in most levels. When a hero is freed from a DK Barrel, he heads to the back of the group behind the Kong in play and is not able to be controlled until the Kong in the lead is injured or if the player hits Select to switch characters. Kong Abilities While the Kongs have different abilities, they have the same basic moves. Both Donkey, Kiddy and Diddy are able to jump, cartwheel (or roll), climb, and swim to pass through levels. The most commonly used basic abilities are the jump and cartwheel moves, which help the heroes cross gaps and defeat enemies. While cartwheeling is often used to pummel into weaker foes, it can also be used as part of the super-jump technique. Both characters can use this move by simply cartwheeling off a cliff and jumping in mid-air. This gives them both a longer jump to cross wider abysses. Other than jumping and cartwheeling, the Kongs can also use their climbing and swimming abilities to traverse levels. Climbing can only be done on ropes or vines, which can swing the primates over gaps if they cling onto them. Some ropes are stationary, which means that the Kongs can take advantage of their climbing abilities on them to head up the rope to a higher area. Another move both Kongs can perform is their swimming ability which can only be done inside of the water in the underwater levels. Another difference between the three Kongs is how they pick up and throw barrels. When Diddy Kong picks up barrels, he holds them in from of his body, protecting him from any enemies in his way. However, Donkey Kong holds barrels above his head, leaving his whole body vulnerable to enemy attacks. Kiddy Kong holds it slightly behind him, protecting his back. Additionally, Donkey Kong throws his barrels slightly further than Diddy, making Donkey Kong more likely to hit enemies from another distance. If the primates throw a Steel Keg against a wall, they are able to jump on the barrel as it rolls back and balance on it. Gold Rank In each level you gain a rank, ranging from Bronze to Gold, worst to best. The rank is dependant on what you do. Getting a Gold Rank on every level is required to enter Kremlantis. *Bronze Rank: You didn't collect the DK Coin, Bonus Coins or KONG Letters. *Silver Rank: You collected the DK Coin, all the Bonus Coins or all the KONG Letters (or two of them). *Gold: You collected the DK Coin, got all the Bonus Coins and found all the KONG Letters. Special Areas The other members of the Kong Family clan in these special areas which assist Donkey and Diddy while they are adventuring. *'Cranky's Cabin': This area is run by Cranky Kong, who the heroes meet here to hear him talking about some random hints and random rambling about how the 8-bit era was better than the 36-bit era. There is one Cranky's Cabin in every world. *'Candy's Save Station': This area is run by Candy Kong. The Kongs can travel here in any world to save their game for free. After beating the game (because you can save everywhere), the area is replaced by Candy's Dance Studio, where Candy hosts a dance mini-game, which can be won to earn collectibles. *'Funky's Flights': In this special area, the Kongs can meet Funky Kong and use his Jumbo Barrel to travel to any unlocked world. In the Game Boy Advance remakes, the area is replaced by Funky's Fishing, where Funky hosts a fishing mini-game along with having the Jumbo Barrel. In the game, the Kongs must catch fish while riding on Enguarde to win prizes. *'Wrinkly's Shop': *'Swanky's Arcade': Characters Animal Buddies As with every Donkey Kong Country game, Animal Buddies appear to help out the monkeys. Several old friends return in Donkey Kong Country 3, such as Enguarde, Squawks, and Squitter, and several new ones appear, such as Ellie and Parry. Each buddy helps the apes in a different way, but are only found in certain levels. Below shows the game's Animal Buddies, along with their abilities and their first and last level appearances. Bosses A boss is encountered at the end of each world. Like bosses in other games, they are much stronger than normal enemies and take longer to defeat. The bosses in Donkey Kong Country 3 all have different weaknesses. The table below shows a list of the game's bosses and a brief description on them. Items and Objects Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! is filled with many different collectibles and objects for the apes to use. Below is a list of the main objects, as well as a brief description on them. Barrels Various barrels appear throughout the game. They are the main objects in the Donkey Kong Country series, and they have many different purposes. Below is a list of each barrel and a brief description on them. Credits *The Spriters Resource and all the people who made the sprites there.